


Abed, We're...Friends

by gremlingf



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlingf/pseuds/gremlingf
Summary: epidemiology 101 but more trobed





	Abed, We're...Friends

It's halloween night at Greendale community college. The campus is in chaos and Troy and Abed are the only ones left who can fix it. They rush down the basement halls, barely escaping the clutches of their once classmates turned to zombies. They round the corner to see a wall. "Dead end" They say in unison. Abed scans the area for anything they could use. Air vent. "Come on Troy. Save the day." Abed says, holding his arms out for Troy to step on. "Abed no, I'm not leaving you." Troy exclaims, shocked at the offer. They were running out of time. "There's no use in the two of us dying." Abed says. "Please Troy. Remember when we decided you were most likely to survive the zombie apocalypse? Now's your chance."  
Troy looks at the zombies quickly approaching. "Abed. I love you." Troy kisses Abed for what he knows to be the first and last time. Abed quickly grabs Troy and hoists him up to the vent. Abed looks up at Troy for one last time. His eyes well with tears. He regrets not confessing his love to Troy a long time ago. Troy's staring back down at Abed. His expression softens at a tearful Abed. The moment is quickly ended by a swarm of zombie college students attacking Abed. Troy cries out in horror. He can't bear to look any longer. He crawls as quickly as he can through the vents.  
Troy jumps out of the vent and lands in the hallway by the study room. A half-alive hand lands on his shoulder. Troy quickly spins around and exclaims "Zombie Rich, in your face!". He lands the punch and barely escapes his arms. Troy makes his way through, punching and kicking his way through the crowd. His trembling hands land on the ac. He bumps it down as far as it can go and escapes out the side door. He did it. He carried out just what Abed wanted.  
He stands there, gasping for air, wondering what to do now. There's not much left he can do. He's lucky just to have made it out. All he can do now is hope Abed's plan worked and go home.  
There's no way he'll be able to sleep tonight.  
The sun rises and Troy heads back over to Greendale community college. Troy pulls into the parking lot and sighs in relief as he sees it full. He couldn't quite relax yet though. He walks in to see everything cleaned up and back to normal. All the destroyed furniture has been replaced. He starts to wonder if it was all a dream. I mean a zombie outbreak is ridiculous even for Greendale. He runs down the halls pushing past his classmates. "Abed!" He yells. Finally. He sees Abed safe and sound with no rotting flesh or desire to eat his brains. His eyes well up with tears of relief and happiness. He cups Abed's face and kisses him. Abed pulls away, eyes bigger than usual. "Troy…why would you do that" He ask, dumbfounded. Troy's eyes flutter as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Abed we're-" He trails off. "….friends" Maybe it was all a dream.  
"I'm sorry…I have to go now" Troy looks down at his feet and makes his way to the study room. Abed's his best friend of a year and he just ruined everything. Troy tries to keep his composure as he walks down the halls to the study room.  
The study group greeted Troy as he walked in. He tried to flash a smile but there was too much going on his head. "Not to pull an Abed here but.. something's different" Jeff questions. "No, it isn't, I've just got a headache" Troy lies. "Okay, then why does Abed look like he's seen a ghost?" Jeff questions. "That's his problem. Nothing to do with me." Troy responds. Silence fell. Everyone felt the tension between the two. Their study session was unusually hushed.  
The group starts packing up to leave. Troy pushes his chair in and starts to walk out with the rest of them. "Troy!" Abed calls, hurriedly grabbing his books to chase after him. Troy turns around. "Look Abed-".  
"I'm sorry" Abed says. "You caught me off guard, I didn't know how to react."  
"No, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that." Troy replied. "What made you?" Abed asked. "What made you do that?"  
"I can't explain it." Troy answered. He let out a little chuckle. "You wouldn't even believe me…Look do you forgive me? Can we just leave it?"  
"I don't want to leave it." Abed's words fall out of his mouth. "Troy I-" His eyes search Troy's face for reciprocating feelings. Troy's eyes glimmered. Abed smiles softly. Only Troy could produce such an expression. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."  
Before Troy can answer, Abed crashes his lips into his. Troy smiles into the kiss and pulls him closer. Abed didn't hate him;just the opposite. His mind thought nothing except for Abed in this moment. Abed pulls back. "I love you" he breathes out. "I know.' Troy says.


End file.
